Chocolates and Charcoal
by Skyelight
Summary: [TidusYuna] A story of how society has played a part in the world today. The impact of it and how it has shaped lives. Life isn't perfect, not even for 'The Tidus' and Yuna. Through hardship, they will learn to live and accept the imperfections of life.
1. Flaws of Life

**_Chocolates and Charcoal_**

**_Chapter 1: Flaws of Life_**

---------------------------------

Hurriedly and professionally, the limp body was heaved onto the saturated stretcher.

Bodies were running around in the intense rain.

Panicked footsteps made contact with the wet ground.

And though the streetlights were dim, it was certain that the crystal puddles were now contaminated with a crimson red substance.

Quickly hoisting the stretcher into the ambulance, paramedics gathered around the unconscious body.

"Male. –"

"-place the oxygen mask on him –"

"car accident –"

"-cut his shirt open -"

"Blood type A." The paramedic paused faintly as she realized her colleague had suddenly halted in his actions.

For a split second, his face was filled with shock as for the first time the paramedic took a glimpse at the casualty during his examination of the forced-opened eyelid.

Immediately snapping from his surprised state, he silently scolded himself for losing concentration for that brief moment and instantly converted back to his professional demeanor. His female co-worker also mirrored his action as she prepared herself to check the victim's face and head for any injuries.

Once her eyes diverted to the male on the stretcher, it widened in realization before two words escaped her lips.

"Tidus Farren."

--------------------------------

Inside an expensively designed conference room, twenty-three professionally dressed employees sat around a long rectangular table, in the midst of a heated debate.

The clothes that hung perfectly on the people were all designer wear. The watches around wrists, the necklaces around necks and the rings around fingers, nothing under two grand. These people were respected in society. These people had a status in society. These people were _accepted_ in society.

"Mr. Danwood, with all due respect, I believe I have the same amount of ability to undertake this project as Steven. I have met the client myself and we've already established a very steady understa-,"

"Mr. Danwood, I have not yet met the client, but that is hardly a problem. Keep in mind; I have many more years of experience than Lulu in this company." Looking at Lulu, he continued, "You're only what? Twenty-four? You'll have many more years to shine sweetheart, just not now."

The debate continued as Lulu's team tried desperately to win this project over. But their futile attempts came to a premature end when the CEO of Zanarkand's advertisement corporation concluded in Steven's favour.

When Lulu and Steven were the only two left in the once chaotic conference room, Steven looked up at Lulu as he grabbed his black suitcase, "Sorry sweetheart, I was bound to get it, although I admire your determination." He spoke with fake sincerity.

Lulu looked up at him, an expression that was unreadable, he continued, "After all, you're just a woman."

----------------------------------

"Where the fuck is he? Shit, Coach is gonna blow at him!"

"Have you called his cell yet?"

"No shit!"

"Well what about his apartment?"

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid? Of course I have!" he retorted angrily as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

Oblivious to the two-people search team, Wakka continued with what he was doing. Drink bottles were scattered around his already messed up apartment as he drowned in alcohol and self pity. Shakily getting up from his worn out bean bag, he dragged his feet towards the bath room, along the way silently cursing at the one he used to call 'his'.

_'She's gone. She's gone with that bastard.'_

Once he got to his destination, he unknowingly glanced at his own reflection through the small mirror on top of the stained bath sink. An overwhelming feeling of self disgust washed over him as he clenched his fist into a tight ball before smashing it into the mirror.

He wasn't strong. He couldn't handle it alone. He needed help. He was doing it again.

He was chroming.

---------------------------------

Rikku walked into her nicely furnished house before dumping her bag onto the couch. She heaved out a loud sigh as she made her way into her room. Taking her bag with her would only remind her of school.

She was a 17 year old. Popular, good-looking and confident. So what was wrong? Popular? There were always those **narrow minded** people who didn't find her that great. Pretty? Sure she was, but she wasn't the best. Confident? That made people mistake her to be bitchy.

In all honesty, she was greedy. She wanted more. She wanted everyone to love her. But why wouldn't they, Rikku was truly a nice person inside, but after years of being told she was pretty, she couldn't help but allow her ego to soar a tad. But there was seriously nothing wrong with her attitude. She was a friendly girl.

"Rikku, can you come out for a second?" her Uncle Cid called from the kitchen.

Tiredly getting off her bed, she grudgingly made her way to the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"Is there something I should know about? Your teacher called today, told me your grades have been dropping for a while now."

Closing her eyes in slight annoyance, she answered, "I'll be fine."

Hesitating for a bit, her uncle asked, "Is it your friends?"

Opening her eyes, this time more agitated, she gritted, "I'm tired, I'm going to go take a nap now." before storming off to her room.

As soon as she fell onto her single bed, she heard her uncle soothingly yet bitterly say, "I'm sorry Rikku if I've offended you, but… but, we're different."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stuffed her face in the pillow, hoping that in the process, the pillow would absorb all her misery away.

Pretty. She was told that. Popular. She had earned that. Confident. She wanted to believe that. Different. She _knew_ that.

And there were still those people who gave her hell for it.

She was different. She was Al Bhed.

----------------------------------

"You give it back now or Yevon forbid I will beat you to the ground."

Gritting his teeth, he hissed back, "I did not take it."

"You fucking Liar! If you didn't then who did? Because of you, your own sister left! You're a shame to this family!"

A sobbing noise was heard from his mother at the mention of his sister.

"She left 'cause she couldn't stand you! The way you walk around the house like we're nothing but ants. The way you jump to conclusions, never trying to listen to us. They way you fucking beat mom when you're drunk!!" He roared.

There was a pause, and the only sound heard was the heavy breathing of his own breath.

"Get out of my house you gambling piece of shit." His father hissed dangerously.

At this point, his mother had started begging his father to take back his words.

Shocked and taken aback, he stood there paralyzed.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"No! Stay. He doesn't mean it. Gippal, he's sorry, he really is. Don't go."

Snapping from his state, he briefly looked at his mother before storming out of the so called house, probably better described as sticks of wood holding up a chunk of metal to form a square-like box. He didn't need anything. He didn't _have _anything. Deafened by rage, he almost didn't hear his mother's desperate pleas for him to stay. Turning around, he looked at his frail mother.

_'It's okay mom. He loves you. I know he won't hurt you if he's not drunk. And when I'm gone, he has no reason to be drunk. I'm sorry, but I'd rather live on the streets than with him. And please believe me when I say I didn't take his money. I love you mom."_

And with that, he turned and left. Aimlessly walking in the dangerous neighborhood.

Yes, he was once a heavy gambler. But he stopped. He stopped for his sister. An attempt that actually worked to keep her under the same roof as his… for a while. And now, he finally understood why she left. No one understood him but her. No one believed that he was no longer a gambler except her.

Yes, he was once a heavy gambler, but not anymore. Why couldn't anyone see that? Why couldn't anyone forgive his past and let _him _live?

The looks of disgust, the unwillingness to forgive, the expression of shame. It was all too much. It was suffocating him.

----------------------------------

Rushing in through the front door of her decent apartment, Yuna flung her bag onto the kitchen counter as she lunged for the answering machine.

Pushing the button to check her messages, it said in a robotic tone, "You have no new messages."

Sighing loudly, she walked over to her mini living room and plopped herself onto the couch. Why weren't any of the job offerings calling her back? At this rate, if she doesn't get her job as an apprentice advertisement designer, she was going to lose this apartment as well. She certainly cannot pay off all the bills by simply working at the café two blocks away from her apartment.

Deciding to rid her mind of her problems, she reached for the remote control, bringing the television to life. Coincidentally the channel she was on was a music video of some kind of Zanarkind singer. She recognized her face as she realized that the girl dancing in the clip was her cousin, Rikku's favourite singer. Rikku had once mentioned that this singer was 22 years old… just like Yuna.

The brunette sighed in admiration. Both were 22, and yet the girl in the TV seemed to have already accomplished so much.

_'Duh, she's beautiful. And look at her body.'_

Immediately switching the TV off, Yuna opted to read a magazine. Looking at that girl was depressing…for her. Randomly grabbing a magazine, Yuna glanced at the first page and read all the sub titles.

'How to lose 10 pounds for that party!'

'101 tips to look beautiful.'

'Find out how much your guy loves you.'

The front page had a slim, tanned and beautiful model, and as Yuna quickly flipped through the pages, she realized that there were so many beautiful people with body figures like a Barbie.

Dumping the magazine on the couch, she dreadfully made her way to her bedroom and looked at her body-length mirror.

_'Am I too fat?'_

----------------------------------

A story of how society has played a part in the world today. The impact of it and how it has shaped people's lives. Together, they fight to overcome their fears, habits and past, as one by one, their roads intersect. Along the way, they will learn to love, laugh and most importantly, they will learn to live.

------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hey guys! First of all, if you're reading this, I just wanted to say a gigantic thank you for giving this fic a go! It means a lot. So here it is, this is my new fic that I mentioned in my AN in 'Changing Me'. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It may seem depressing now, but just bear with me for a while. This is a Romance/drama instead of 'angst' 'cause I hate the word 'angst'. It sounds so sad. This isn't supposed to be sad; this is simply supposed to be realistic.

Leave a review and give me your opinions please! Thanks. Also, there's a longer and more detailed summary in my bio.

SkyeLight

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters etc. They belong to Squaresoft/enix._


	2. Their Story begins

**_Chocolates and Charcoal_**

**_Chapter 2: Their Story begins_**

* * *

_  
"Sorry sweetheart, I was bound to get it, although I admire your determination. After all, you're just a woman." _

Sub-consciously her feminine hand clenched tightly around her pen as the words of the cocky victor rang clear through her head. Leaning back in her leather chair with the sun rays hitting through her glass window from behind her, she quietly observed her team through the glass window ahead of her even though the blinds brought limitations to her view. As she watched her co-workers working obliviously, she wondered with a blank expression of just how many of them were completely and whole heartedly satisfied with her as their leader.

Funnily for some reason, she honestly didn't want to know.

The raven haired beauty recalled the moment she was introduced to her team as the 'Captain'. She didn't know whether to laugh or dread her upcoming days of working in an environment where she was certain she had to earn her already given title. A quick glance at her co-workers and she understood immediately what their stunned expression revealed. Surely they had not expected to see someone in a Versace skirt as their leader.

The blue ink pen fell soundlessly onto the carpeted floor as Lulu was brought back to reality after a few gentle knocks on her oak wood door.

Through her stoic composure, her voice held a sense of independence and importance, "Come in."

After her voice of approval, the door gradually opened to allow an attractive mid thirty old woman to walk into her 5 by 4 meter office, "Still hung up over losing to that asshole?"

Margaret, beautiful with wavy chest length brown hair and cold exotic light brown eyes to match, was smart and respected, or in shorter terms, Lulu's mentor for the past eight months. Lulu smiled coolly in reply, "I'm not that easily affected by him, but I will agree with you on the asshole statement."

With as much poise and dignity anyone could muster, Margaret sat herself down onto the leather sofa across from Lulu's desk as she easily made herself comfortable. "I was almost certain I'd be working with you, but whoever said life was fair? And where the hell is my Brandy?"

Smiling slightly, Lulu got off from her seat and walked towards the wine cabinet and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of red wine. Tilting the glass at an angle, Lulu poured the crimson red substance into the wine glasses before handing one to her mentor.

"Honestly Lulu, there is no need for the long face. In fact, you've already gotten off easy. Now _I'm_ the one left to deal with Steven. Yevon knows what a prick he is to work with." Lulu was almost a replica of Margaret with the coolness of their personalities and the calmness of the way they spoke.

Lulu had to laugh inwardly at that reminder. Now that Steven had gotten the project to _design_ the advertisement, he had to work with Margaret who was in the business management department to work on the advertisement to see what _sold_. Swirling the liquid substance in the clear glass, Margaret continued with her eyes glued to the wine glass, "If I were you, I'd be happy I didn't get this client."

"And why do you say that?" Lulu asked, leaning back on her table as she folded her arms across her chest with the glass still in her hands.

"Simple." She replied nonchalantly still not looking at Lulu, "This client that we speak of, Rosswell, is what we call a frequent customer, and not a big customer. He works only with us, but never settles to bring in the big cash for us. However, on the contrary, we cannot lose him as he brings in a continuous and steady line of work for our company. He on the other hand, can always leave this company for a better alternative _IF_ he finds one." Finally, her eyes landed on the figure before her with a knowing look.

Lulu understood her implications at once. To make a first impression in order to gain respect from her team and opposing workers, she must ignore and give up on the little ones and aim for the big fish in the ocean. Why had that not come in mind before? Lulu smiled, "So why are you working with the little fish?"

Taking a last sip at her Brandy, Margaret stood up on her white stilettos, showing that she was a whole inch taller than Lulu. "What you must understand Lulu, is that I take in all the clients, big or small. To put it simply, this company needs me, just as I need them. Our department deals with aspects that are a lot less time consuming than yours, hence I have no competitors against me fighting for projects, they work for me, I assign the projects. Workload's a bitch, but the money is good."

Confident, arrogant and capable, three things that Lulu admired about this woman.

There were two soft knocks on the door before Lulu asked the person to enter.

"Sorry to interrupt, but may I have a word with you Lulu?." The petite blonde spoke with an air of confidence but at the same time, respect.

"Well," placing the glass on the shelf, "I should be getting back to my level now." And with that, Margaret left as the blonde closed the door.

Lulu slowly moved back behind her desk and sat down on her leather chair, "Yes Sarah?"

"Um, forgive my rudeness, but I am going to be blunt." Lulu gave a slight nod indicating to the girl that she may continue. "Well, this is the second project that we have lost within the eight months that you have arrived, and well, a few members of the team have either lost or are losing their confidence in you." She paused to see that Lulu looked unfazed and continued, "Two have already jumped to Steven's team and we cannot afford to lose any more."

Pausing for a brief moment, Lulu looked up at Sarah realizing at once, that this was the beginning of her way of gaining respect. She needed her own people, people that she would hire and not already hired for her. She smiled, "Bring in the stack of job applications."

With a trusting smile and a brief nod, Sarah, her secretary, left to retrieve the resumes.

* * *

"Hi, what would you like sir?" 

"Um," the bald headed man tapped his stubby chin as he looked behind Yuna at the menu chalk board. "I'll have a… blueberry muffin with a… custard tart… a Danish and a cappuccino with a bottle of Coke." He finished with a bright smile on his face.

Yuna couldn't' help but let out a little giggle at the sight of an old man being proud that he was able to order his meal. "Right, eat here or take away?"

"Um." And suddenly the old man was at a lost. "I'm not sure, the young man just said he was hungry, he didn't tell me if he was eating here or not." Truly, this man was one of the sweetest and most generous old people Yuna had ever met.

Leaning over the counter, Yuna whispered politely yet playfully to the old man, "Well why don't you go outside and ask that young man while I grab your stuff for you, how does that sound?"

He smiled cheerfully once again as he nodded like a child. Yuna smiled as he made his was out of the modern yet cozy café. Quickly she asked for the next customer as she tried to keep the line moving before people got frustrated at the rate she was working at. Just ten more minutes before five and she would be off work. She smiled to herself in relief after the long day. She had started working since seven in the morning today and was even gladder to remember that the next day; she wouldn't start work until three.

Looking up after her third customer, she took notice that the old generous man was once again making his way towards her, only this time, he stood in line again. Yuna smiled before getting another worker to take her place. She walked out from behind the counter and walked up towards the old man. Bending slightly to match his height, Yuna asked in her black apron, "So, has your friend decided yet?"

He looked at Yuna with a smile and replied, "He said he would prefer to stay outside."

Nodding her understanding, Yuna quickly grabbed the things he ordered and placed them in a paper bag before walking back to the man and handing it to him, "That will be $10.50 thanks."

With the clueless look on his face, Yuna knew instantly that the poor guy either didn't have money or most likely, getting too old for this society. Well she had already gathered the things for him, so with a sigh, Yuna whispered, "Don't worry, this will be on me." And with that, the old man thanked her and left.

She shook her head and thought with an inward groan, _'There goes ten dollars. I'm even struggling with my bills and rent. How am I ever going to get rid of all my debt?'_

"Hey Yuna, what are you standing there for? Do you want to take my shift as well?" A tall teenager boy, who was obviously suffering from a bad case of acne, asked her teasingly.

"I don't think so Sam." She replied just as playfully as she walked back to the mini staff room to grab her gear.

Standing in front of her locker, she took off her apron and replaced it with a thick beige coat and a blue scarf over her white t-shirt and blue jeans. As bad as the pay was, she loved working here. She liked the people she worked with and absolutely adored the environment. On one side of the café was a 'beauty and hair salon', and on the other side was a large park where most of the high school teens hung out after school since it was only down the road. Coincidentally, that was also the school Rikku attended which meant that every time she worked late, she would get frequent visits from her cousin.

Yuna constantly had an inner battle with herself as she wanted and didn't want to stay. By staying, that would mean that she would not or had not been accepted into her desired work place hence the low income, however, she simply loved this place too much to leave that easily. However, considering the lack of income, it was seriously beginning to present a big problem for Yuna therefore leading her to the concluding decision to search for a better earning job.

Grabbing her bag and closing her locker, she made her way out through the entrance of the Café, bidding her workers goodbye on her way.

She begged to Yevon that she would find a letter of reply in her letter box or a message on her answering machine regarding her work applications. It's been THREE whole weeks and counting. How long do they take to read those things anyway?

But for some reason, she knew that today would be no different. Maybe tomorrow she'll get something, but definitely not today.

* * *

The old man stared in awe as the young man drank the remaining droplets from the bottle of Coke. 

"Wow lad. You sure weren't kidding when you said you were hungry."

Letting out a tremendous burp, the blonde quickly slapped a hand over his mouth and muttered an apology.

The old man only chuckled in reply.

"Uh, look, I'm not one of those street punks aight? So I _am_ grateful that you bought me this meal." It was obvious the blonde was having difficulty in expressing his gratitude as he was nervously scratching the back of his head. "So if I ever get the chance to pay you back, I will… but don't count on it old man."

His companion only waved his hand in the air dismissing him, "Don't thank me lad, I didn't pay for it."

Quickly, the blonde gave him a quizzical look, "Uh then how did you get all that shi- um food?"

"Oh there she is!" the old man exclaimed and started pointing as he saw the girl who had served him before. "She paid for it. The waitress did." He continued as he remained pointing so that the young man was able to see who saved him from starvation.

Though the girl had her back towards him, he was able to tell that she had short brown chestnut hair with a slim build. _'I'll have to remember her. So she works in the café huh?"_

"Well, I have to lash now. Thanks anyway old man." And he started walking out of the alley way.

"Wait!" he heard him cry, "If you're going to pay me back, I need to know your name don't I?"

"Didn't I say don't count on it?"

"Don't beat yourself kid. Remember, you are in debt to an old man. How pathetic is that? Work for that at least. I'll be waiting for my muffin and coke back."

He paused as he slowly allowed a genuine smirk grace his features, "The name's Gippal. I'll remember you old man, you can count on _that_."

* * *

"Look! Just take a look at this. _'Tidus Farren, drunk driving or drug driving?'_ oh and take a look at this, _'Tidus breaks a leg. Will he be able to play again?'_ Shit! This is what you give me after I just come back from my vacation!" 

Magazines and newspapers were randomly flung around the flower and balloon decorated hospital room as the middle aged man continued loudly ranting on about giving him a break. "Honestly Tidus, what the hell was going in that sex crazed mind of yours when you were drink _and_ drug driving huh? For fucking yevon's sake, this was right after the game as well. You should know by now that those blood sucking reporters would be up your ass if they had to be. Shit!"

The culprit of his frustrations merely sat on the bed, flipping uninterestedly through the many magazines with his face on the cover. He had learned long ago how to drown out his manager's voice when he went on for too long, "You obviously did _not _get laid on your vacation." Tidus commented apathetically as he was now occupied with a magazine containing a picture of himself and in large font saying, _'Tidus Farren, sexiest man alive.'_

"Cut the shit Tidus." At that, Tidus rolled his eyes and carelessly threw the magazine out of his view and made himself comfortable on the bed.

"They're blowing everything out of proportion. I don't know where they got the idea that I broke a leg. Besides these minor scratches, I'm fine." The blonde glanced up at the unexpected silence only to meet an unbelieving 'Don't give me that kinda shit' look.

"So you think three gigantic gashes on your arm, side and back are minor? Do you remember how much blood you lost? Damn, when I got back after your crash, nurses told me you were still out cold! Minor my ass." He paused briefly to see Tidus shrug lazily before he spoke again, this time, calmly, "So what exactly happened?"

"We beat the Auroch's ass. They were easier than I gave them credit for. You should've seen."

"Well Tidus, I _didn't_ see because I was on my **shitting vacation**!" Jarvis interrupted. "And now _my _wife is gonna kick _my_ ass 'cause I had to cut the vacation short!"

"Oh yeah, how is Caitlin doing?" Tidus asked casually.

"CONTINUE WITH THE STORY!"

"Geez, okay. So we went to this new club and Yevon you should've seen the chicks there, they had massive ti-,"

"The _important_ details **please**?" any minute now and his veins were going to pop.

"Yeah, I'm getting there, if you would just listen." Tidus smirked inwardly however remaining to keep his cool calm collected façade on like usual.

"And settle down there or you might end up in the room next to mine from a severe heart attack or something. Anyway, where was I? Right. So we were celebrating and shit and I guess I sorta got carried away. Got a little drunk, popped a few here and there and yeah, you join the dots yourself." And after finishing, he rolled onto his side in hopes that Jarvis would leave him alone.

Jarvis tiredly ran his right hand down his face as he closed his eyes. "Tidus, this will totally ruin your image if it gets out."

"So we'll keep it to ourselves. Not that hard now is it Jarvis?"

"Well, shit for brains, if you knew the press as well as I do, you'd know that they're gonna be riding your ass just to get the details. They have their ways and connections, they'll find out."

"So what do you suggest we do?" He asked in reply whilst yawning at the same time, quite frankly not really caring.

"Well the only thing I can think of doing right now is to… I suppose distract them from this. Find something else for them to talk about."

"Yeah? And how exactly are you going to do that?" Tidus asked, taking out his phone for his own little amusement.

"Well-,"

Just as he was about to explain, the hospital door slammed open and a leggy blonde ran into the room as she flung herself on top of Tidus. Slightly taken aback, Tidus' defense mechanism immediately came into play as he quickly pushed her off of him.

"Who the hell-," before he could finish, he realized that the girl in front of him was his girlfriend for the week and quickly helped her back up.

"Oh sorry babe, didn't know it was you."

The girl dressed in a mini skirt and a t-shirt covering only her breasts merely giggled and sat in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck, "I was so worried about you when I saw the news I just had to come."

"Oh sorry 'bout that babe." He said as he pulled her in for a heated kiss.

Several minutes later as they were pulling apart for air, Tidus looked over to the side of the room to see that his manager was still there sporting a very bored look.

"Mind giving us some privacy here?"

Jarvis simply rolled his eyes, coming to the conclusion that Tidus had already forgotten about their plan whilst making his was out of the room, desperately remembering to close the door behind him. He hurriedly made his way out of the hospital through the back as he knew the mob of fans would be waiting in the front entrance and quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

After several rings, he was finally connected. Without waiting for an acknowledgment on the other line, he immediately spoke with impatience to his assistant.

"Danielle, I need you to listen carefully because I will not repeat myself. Go into my office and on my desk is that address and phone number spinning shit, now go look for a woman going by the name of Margaret from Zanarkand's advertis- Yes that's the one. Now give me her office number and cell phone number."

* * *

An: Well here ya go, this is the second installment for "Chocolates and Charcoal'. Not too fond of the way I played out this chapter, but after a few adjustments, I realized I couldn't exactly change it without changing the plot. Sorry. I assure you the next chapter will improve. 

Anyway, thank you SO SO SO much for the reviews. You guys are the best!

**Side note.**

For the readers who are interested in being notified when I update a week or few days before hand, please leave a review WITH an email and I'd be more than happy to email the people who have requested for advance notification. Thank-you.

Luv ya'll

Skyelight


End file.
